Flame eyes and the Black Swordsman
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: Similar events to the cannon story of Sao but what happens when five teens possibly of alien lineage befriend Kirito and friends during their earliest adventures in aincrad? This is the story of how 5 flame eyed strangers changed kirito and his friends lives forever.


**_Hey Guys Novablade here again. So this is a first but i decided to try my hand at a dbz/Sao crossover. Not sure how it'll go or be received but i will try my best. If you like it, great, if not.. well.. i tried. Anyways There will be oc's in this but just a few. don't want too many characters in this since the sao cast is kinda large. Pairings for this will be as follows: Odyn x Leafa, Barhon x Sinon, Kanna x Klein, Ragnarok x Siluca/Keiko, Roy x Liz. And of course Kirito x Asuna. Anyways enjoy!_**

**_P.s.- I don't own Dbz, sao, or any of the characters belonging to said series. I only own the oc's._**

**_Chapter_** **_1_**: **_Trapped_** **_in a death game_**

* * *

For as long as he could remember, Kazuto Kirigaya had always felt that he didn't quite belong at home. The 14 year old boy had felt out of place at home ever since he found out that Suguha, whom he'd grown up believing was his sister was actually his younger cousin 2 years (Not sure exactly how far they are apart in age. It's been awhile since i watched sao from the beginning). This drove him into a sort of depression and he distanced himself from his family in favor of online gaming. In the game world, he could be himself with no need to fake anything.

Luckily for him, today they just released a new mmorpg that was quite popular. It was called Sword art online. Kirigaya was one one the lucky few to beta test it before the official version of the game came out. He heard movement downstairs, probably suguha leaving for Kendo practice.

**_Suguha: 'Kay I'm heading to practice now. I'll be back later._**Kazuto watched as his sister/cousin walked out of the door to their house. He then walked over and plugged in his nervegear to the computer as he waited with anticipation to dive back into the world he felt alive in. Strapping the nervegear onto his head, he closed his eyes and smiled before uttering two magical words that would start his journey into the world he felt most alive in. "**_Link, Start!" _**As soon as he uttered these words, everything went white.

* * *

Odin and his siblings had always been abit different than most. They hadn't had normal childhoods due to the situation in their hometown. His elder cousin Kanna just so happened to be visiting this particular afternoon. All of them were gathered around something Kanna had brought over. Odin, Baron, Ragnarok, Roy, Sarahai, and Kanna all stared at the strange device in their room.

**_Sarahai- Kanna nee chan , what is that?_****_Kanna- oh this? Just a little something father said might help with training is all._****_Odin- That still doesn't explain what it is Kanna._****_Baron- Sooo... what is it?_****_Roy- Haven't you ever seen a game console before?_****_Sarahai- Game console? what's that?_**Roy face faulted and shot Kanna a look that said "please don't make me have to explain that to her". Taking the hint, Kanna began to explain the ins and outs of online gaming and about how it could help with training. Something to know about the 5 teens was that they lived in a town that was constantly under threat from attack. In other words, their country was always at war. Unlike most normal people, they each had brilliantly fierce flame colored eyes. And each had different tones of skin color ranging from Odin, who was the darkest of tones, to sarahai with the lightest.

This past year was relatively peaceful for once, so they had time to indulge their curiosity of the online world. 5 sets of helmet like contraptions laid on their beds. All of them nodded as they each placed the helmets on their heads and closed their eyes. It was abit scary but if it would help their instincts as soldiers for when their country needed them, it was worth it. Then, all at once each of them uttered the same words.

**_All- Link, start!_**A void of white with lines of varying colors soon assaulted their vision before several menus popped up. They each chose their native language which was similar to the Japanese language but yet different. Then the words Welcome to Sword Art Online appeared above their heads as they were transported into a medieval looking town, not all that different from where they lived. Odin was dressed in blue and black armor with green trimmings outlining the sleeves.

Kanna had her traditional steel gray beginner's attire. It wasn't anything too fancy, but she liked to keep it simple. Next was Baron, who wore Black and red armor. One could tell it was only newbie equipment he carried, but he didn't want to be too flashy at first. Moving onto Roy. He had a mixture of royal blues and reds for his outfit of choice. Lastly, there was Sarahai. She chose purple and gold as her themes and for some reason, it suited her. But now they needed to find someone who knew their way around this game, cause they had no idea what they were doing.

Luckily they spotted someone running down an alley way, he was dressed in blue and brown with his hair covering one side of his face. He looked like he knew where he was going. So the 5 teens opted to run after him in an attempt to catch up to him.

* * *

Kazuto warped back into the town square where all players came when they logged in. He looked at his hands for a quick moment and clenched one into a fist before slightly raising it in excitement and anticipation. He'd been waiting for this all day since he picked up the game. The name for his avatar he chose was Kirito. He had his black japanese hair and eyes but one part of his face covered by the hair. Blue shirt, brown pants, brown boots, belt, a sheath for a small sword, and brown fingerless gloves made up his attire.

**_Kirito- Hello world, I'm back!_**The scene then pans out as other players are logging in by the hundreds and reveals a floating castle in the sky surrounded by clouds. Next we see Kirito running through town, likely headed towards a field. A man with red hair and stubble for a beard is seen browsing a weapons shop when he sees the aforementioned Kirito. He chases him down while calling for him to wait up.

Kirito stops in an alley while allowing the man to catch up to him.

**_man- Hey man, hold up! You look like you know your way around here pretty well._****_Kirito- yeah, i suppose i do._****_man- would you mind helping me out? See, i'm sorta new to this game. Rushed out to get a copy as soon as i had the hardware._****_Kirito- Oh, sure i can show you around._****_man- great. you're a real lifesaver buddy._**Kirito and the man made their way towards a hunting field where the new player was promptly hit in the family jewels by a boar. The man howled in pain until kirito reminded him that it was just a game and that he didn't feel pain in here. His new friend seemed to remember this and quickly got up. The former beta tester explained to him that he simply had to make the initial motion for a sword swing and the system would do the rest. The red head tried it and had success. He celebrated this fact by nerding out briefly.

**_Kirito- Pretty cool huh? um..?_****_Klein- Oh right. Name's Klein. Anyways thanks Kirito, i gotta log out now. Meeting up with some old buddies later._****_Kirito- sure._**Kirito turned to leave when Klein got his attention.

**_Klein- Hey. That's weird. Where's the logout button?_****_Kirito- what do you mean it should be right.. there?_**Now it was kirito's turn to be surprised, it wasn't there. He figured it must be a bug, so he asked if klein contacted a gm. He figured the gms had to be freaking out and working on a way to fix this bug. except.. none of them were answering.

**_Klein- I can't stay logged in, i have a pizza and a ginger ale coming._**Kirito pointed out the time and this made klein have a small meltdown due to him not being able to log out. Once calm though, the two tried to wrack their brains around someway to get out of here. But the more they thought about it, the paler they got. There was no way to log out and that was worrisome. The two males never noticed the 5 other teens who walked up to them until too late. When they saw them, they were startled at first until they introduced themselves.

**_Odin- So.. any idea what's going on?_****_Kirito- Yeah i do, you may not like it though._**He explained in detail what they'd discovered. Just as they were wondering when an announcement would be made, the large bell in town rang. Without a warning thousands of players were warped to the town square, where the red goop from a warning panel warped into a system announcement call. All the players were nervous,what was this about?

**_Kayaba: I'd like to welcome you to my world. As i'm sure many of you have noticed there is an item missing from the main menu. The logout button. I assure you that this is not a defect, i repeat this is not a defect. This is the way sword art online was designed to be. I wanted to control the fate of a world of my design. There is now no longer anyway for a player to logout. The only way to logout is to clear all 100 floors of aincrad. you are on the lowest level. If you can clear all of the floors and beat the boss on floor 100, you win the game. I've taken the liberty of placing a small gift for you in your storage , please have a look._**Kirito instinctively did what kayaba said , as did all of the other players. All of them were engulfed in a pale blue light. A moment later, both kirito and clean were gawking at each others appearance it was their real world appearance. When the teens who came with them look over kirito was at a loss for words. all of them were taller and... looked at least a year older. Kayaba continued as he said that was the end of the tutorial and subsequently disappeared.

Kirito was silent for a few moments as he inwardly seethed with rage. They were trapped in a death game now. This was no longer a game anymore. As kayaba explained if your avatar's health reached zero it not only resulted in the death of your avatar, you were killed as well. A powerful electromagnetic pulse would simultaneously fry your brain the minute you died in sao. As if not waiting for anything else, everyone panicked. Thinking quickly, kirito grabbed klein as the others who came with the two men followed.

In a separate alleyway in the town of beginnings Kirito was about to give klein all the routes to the best hunting spots and the location of the next town when the red head stopped him.

**_Klein- i appreciate it kirito but.. those buddies from another game i mentioned.. well they're waiting on me back there. You could come with if you wanted._****_Kirito- ..._****_Klein- it's alright man, i understand. I'll see ya around. And Kirito, you look good this way.. way better than your avatar._****_Kirito- Heh, and i think that scruffy beard looks good on you too._**Kirito turned back to see Klein already gone. He had tears in his eyes as he turned and dashed away. Sarahai reached out to call towards him, but kanna shook her head. The teens then turned and left the town by another route unsure of what to do. All of them were visibly shaken by what happened, but odin reminded them that they had no time to cry. With that in mind the 5 teens, who may as well have been siblings disappeared from the alley.

Kirito was seen running as fast as he could through an empty field, tears drying as his resolve was set. Now that he knew what was at stake, he was determined to survive no matter what. He wouldn't let this stupid game of death beat him. He drew his sword screaming at the top of his lungs as he charged at a lone wolf. The wolf meant to feast on him, but he wouldn't let it. His sword glowed blue as the skill activated, he quickly zipped through the wolf as it shattered and disappeared into blue pixels. He the screamed again at the top of his lungs, firming his resolve once more.

**_continued in chapter 2- flame eyed sword troupe._**

* * *

And done! i know it was kinda lackluster in terms of action but don't worry more action coming soon. Since kirito is a main character from sao, thought it should focus more on him this chapter. And don't worry, the dbz part of this xover will be coming after the aincrad arc and in place of the fairy dance arc. Had to set up things first. Next chapter will focus more on Odin, Kanna and company.


End file.
